All I Want For Christmas Is You
by urharmony
Summary: Emmanny. Every holiday, Manny and Emma would get closer and closer ever since highschool ended.. as if they weren't close enough, but it's different now. It's time to tell you the tales of how they fell inlove. It's messy, sometimes kinda hot, exciting, but sad at times too and even scary but the type love Emma and Manny share together, is the forever type
1. Cookies and EggNog

"Emma" Manny laughed a little, opening her Hollywood condo door wider.

Emma, with much longer beautiful hair with the same blonde, came on in, holding her big duffle bag, "I couldn't let you spend Christmas alone!"

"It was my choice, Em." Manny said sing song like so Emma didn't pity her. Was she lonely? Sure.

"Hey Em." Jay greeted, grabbing his keys off the dining room table as Emma finally put her big bag down and caught her breath.

Manny giggled at that to then frown when Jay stopped infront of her. Just seconds ago, the two were fighting, once again. Sometimes he was so immature and stupid! They were 20 now, Jay 22..and as glad as she was when he moved here to be with her..it wasn't as great or romantic as she thought it'd be. He was such a slob! And lately, since she's been busy with acting aka work, she'd come home late..yet he'd come home later..wreaking of booze and last nightt? Another girls perfume.

Jay huffed, knowing he was still in trouble so just kissed her cheek and left with that, slamming the door behind him.

EMma raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, already sencing something wrong. MAnny didn't know if she hated that, or loved it.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma asked.

"Once a player always a player." Manny just declared with a shrug. She should of known.

Emma smirked a little, playfully taking Manny by the shoulders, "I remember when you were once the promicious girl." she shook her shoulders a bit.

Manny laughed and shoved Emma off playfully ,"If I remember, so were **you** once upon a Ravine."

Emma gasped as she went to go sit down on Manny's couch and grabbed a couch pillow, throwing it at Manny.

Manny sat closely beside her and smiled wide, til softly, "I'm really glad you're here." she insists.

Emma looked around. Manny's condo was huge and right downtown, must of been expensive.

"Well I know Jay's going back home for the Holidays so me and you have some traditions to do." teased Em, nudging her shoulder into MAnny's

MAnny laughed, "Oh no, home alone marathon and burnt cookies and egg nog." she bitters playfully

"And Emma sleepovers." Emma reminded, putting her head on Manny's shoulder. She had REALLY missed her best friend. It's been months!

Emma didn't have it so easy anymore... divorced from Spinner at age 20. Her life wasn't what she planned... still in college too.

"My favorite part." Manny confirmed with a wink and Emma rolled her pretty eyes but smiled and noticed herself blush a bit. Two full grown girls still loving the part of sleepovers with another.. was that wierd

"Manny your place is goregous!" Emma declared, walking into the kitchen to all the nice black stainless matching appliances and glass counters and dining table.

Manny walked in behind her, viewing Emma over, god they were growing up so fast. Emma would always look better too if that was any more possible! Was that random ? They WERE just talking about goregous things right?

Wow. She always said out loud Emma was beautiful time and again,...but to pause and think about just how beautiful she was.. Manny never realised how much she was kinda... yes envious..but also even attracted to Emma-

"You okay?" Emma asked, snapping her out of it and Manny even jumped.

"Y-ya." Manny stuttered and blinked, looking around, "Great right?" she went back to the conversation. Emma gave her a wierd look but giggled and Manny smiled softly to it, "I missed you so much Em."

Emma gave her a worried somewhat concerned look. Sometimes she worried about Manny up here in Hollywood...she never wanted her to change, she was amazing, beautiful, a wild fire. And Jay didn't deserve her!

"I missed you too." Emma went over and wrapped her arms around Manny's neck as Manny wrapped her arms around her waist and put her chin on her shoulder, as did Manny and they both shut their eyes, happy to be able to touch another again.

"Don't ever leave." groaned Manny and the two giggled.

"Come on, lets burn some cookies." Emma teased, turning and pulling her hand.

Manny blinked and looked down at it, holding it back and then took it out. Emma didn't notice how fast she must of yanked her hand back cause she got straight to putting cookie dough out. Manny looked down at her hand, feeling tingles on it still.

Why was she acting so funny? It was Emma. Best friend Em! The blonde to her brunette.

"Want some?" Emma teased, putting the spoon out to Manny to take a bite.

Manny swallowed hard. That was.. kinda intimate wasn't it? Manny shook her head and just took the bite and then Emma giggled, even covering her mouth.

"Sorry." Emma said and explained, "You have some still on you... I'll get it." the blonde moved her hand up to Manny's mouth, that hung open, but Emma swiped the cookie dought that stuck to her chin, then put it to her mouth, sucking on it and eating the piece.

"Ew." teased Manny, trying not to stare. That was kinda.. .hot? She looked away guilty like.

Emma rolled her eyes, "We're like sisters, we shared everything, even a house before." she reminded.

"Right." Manny laughed nervously and rolled her eyes at herself, "be right back." she walked over to her bathroom.

Was was wrong with her!? What was going on in her head... maybe she was just lonely. Her and Jay didn't seem to be working out..yea that was it, she was just lonely and confusing her love for Emma.

Manny laughed at herself a bit.. for thinking she was REALLY attracted to Emma there for a second... geez! I mean Emm was hot, but she was no lesbian, Time to go to the bar and pick up some guys or something with her.

Manny came back out, "How are those cookies coming al-" Manny stopped in her tracks, watching Emma remove the grey hoodie she wore, and it came up slowly, her tank top that stuck a bit on it raised up, showing off her toned stomach and glowing tan skin til she looked down and adjusted it.

"Huh?" Emma snapped out of it, wearing tight blue jeans and a tank top now, "Wow Hollywoods pretty hot around the holidays how?"

Manny swallowed hard and smiled softly to just nod... she was feeling pretty..hot too. "L-lets go to the bar tonight." she practically begged, "Meet some guys."

"Sure." Emma smiled and eyed Manny to then blink, "Mind if I change in your room?"

_Mind if I come with you_? Manny found herself thinking and even jumped at the thought. You know, Manny was wild in highschool. She kissed a girl at a party before and understood why some girls just..went for girls ! They were beautiful creatures...but crushing on Emma was just silly !

"TO your right." she pointed and Emma nodded, going over.

After a few moments, and of Manny waiting, she tilted her head back a bit to see Emma had left a crack open of the door. That LITTLE devil.. she could she her zipping up her dress from behind, and my GOD was she a tease without even knowing it? Fine! Two could play that game.

"Just remembered I had to channge too." Manny said, opening the door and coming in just as Emma was pulling her dress up a bit and gasped, turning to Manny.. her hair falling around her shoulders, "Why so jumpy?" taunted Manny, going around her and to her closet, "We use to change in the same locker room and bedroom before."

Emma swallowed hard, remembering that but wouldn't of said it out loud like that. But yes, oh boy did she remember. She remembered when Manny devoloped faster than she did, and she ALWAYS had the nicest body.. Emma was forever jealous of this girl, but loved her even more.. it was hard sometimes though.. being the 'hot girls' best friend.. she sometimes felt like the shadow.

And HERE is WHY! Emma sadly and enviously stared at Manny's back side, as Manny bent over and pulled off her pants to her lacey underwear and Emma stared at her ass. Emma snapped out of it, reading over the fact she was STARING at Manny's ass.

Emma almost whimpered when Manny took off her shirt to a matching black lace bra

Manny couldn't help it, she knew Emma was looking and tried to hide her smirk. Paybacks a bitch.

"Hand me my dress?" Manny said, connecting eyes with her over her shoulder and catching her staring. Emma even jumped and almost knocked down a book on the nightstand.

Emma bent down and picked it up as Manny bit her lower lip and hid her giggle.

Emma turned quickly, cursing at herself and grabbed Manny's little black dress and handed it to her. So Emma wore a simply short black strapless dress with her hair long layered and straight.. as Manny wore a black lacey one with sleeves and it cut off the shoulders..with her smokey eye make up and straight long black hair..she looked like a fox.

Manny grabbbed her clutch, "Lets go find some boys?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Emma had been avoiding looking at her now and finally did so, nodding quickly and Manny smiled devilishly and nodded, bringing her out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merry Christmas girls, shots on me!" The bartender told the two.

Manny and Emma shrugged, taking it, and the club had music blasting around. It was only the 23rd! But so be it! Free shots!

Emma shivered in disgust and Manny laughed, taking it like a champ.

"Can I buy you ladies another?" asked a husky voice, coming to stand behind them, "My names David, this is Will." he pointed to his friend.

His friend stared at Emma more, grinning a little and had a smoldering smirk.. but both Emma and Manny knew to watch out for those boys who smirked but hey! A drink wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." shrugged Manny with a smirk of her own, eyeing the guy who spoke and was staring longingly at her and grinned more when she spoke up.

"Would you like to dance?" the other guy, Will, asked Emma.

Manny was mid way downing her drink from the other guy and whirled around to stop EMma from leaving her. This was suppose to be girls night but Emma was going to the dance floor and looked over her shoulder, mouthing 'be right back' to her and left.

Manny grumbled but turned back to the guy who put his slimey hand on her waist, "A dance for you too?" he asked.

Manny rolled her eyes but nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him the way where his friend and Emma went.

Manny felt the shots hitting her and happily grinded her hips back and forth on the guy she had just met and rocked hard to the music.. specailly when she saw Emma doing the same and Emma was not this type of dancer! What had gotten into her.

Manny snapped out of it, being pulled around to face her guy and she looked him in the eyes, seeing that hunger for her but it just made her stomach turn, and she gazed back at Emma dancing and back at him.

Emma had turned to her dance partner giggling and having fun too, but just that, fun. She looked around for Manny and frowned deepply.. she was doing what she did back, grinding her ass on some guy.

Woah..was that too mean?

Emma stopped dancing, turning her body completely toward the scene when seeing Josh have his hands on Manny's ass and Emma fumed.

MAnny was suddenly ripped away from Josh and turned to an angry hot blonde, "Manny, you _know _you have a _boyfriend right?" _Emma taunted loudly.

Josh coughed behind them awkwardly.

Manny yanked her arm back, "Yeah, that I'll probably dump soon since HE cheated on ME. Besides, this is just dancing!" she yelled back pointing to Will, "_You _were just doing the same thing."

"And getting your ass grabbed! besides, I'm single!" Emma declared and Manny fumed now too

"And you appear desperate too!" Manny suddenly blurted out, her blood boiling for some reason that Emma was getting mad at HER when she was doing the same thing..and she was only doing it to piss her off!

Emma even gasped, hurt.

"You can grind your ass into a stranger but I can't let one grab mine?" Manny stumbled a bit and reliased how drunk she was becoming and swallowed hard

Maybe she should watch what she said.

As if Emma read her mind, she glared at Josh who came over, "You wana go get another drink?" he asked Manny.

"No." Manny said, shrugging his hand off her and stumbling yet again til Emma grabbed her.

"She's leaving." Emma snapped at him, her eyes full of fire.

"Em!" squeeled Manny, tripping a bit over her heels by how fast Emma dragged her out of the club and outside, to a taxi.

When they reached home, Manny sobered up, and bit her lip ashamned of herself. She didn't know WHAT came over her.

"Em I'm sorry." breaths Manny, watching Emma go tot he couch and set up her bed, "Y-you don't have to do that, we can share my bed. Jay's gone back to Toronto for the break."

"I think I wanna be alone." Emma muttered, taking off her heels.

Manny teared up, and cried a bit, "Emma I didn't mean it, I'm SO sorry. It's been so rough.. I think I'm just _jealous_ that you are single."

Emma stopped and turned, and did seem to soften, "If you aren't happy with Jay, yu have to break up with him." she said, walking over and sadly put her hands on Manny's shoulders.

Manny felt it again, the tingles when Emma touched her.. or was she just so drunk? Her eyes scanned across Emma's face, "You're really beautiful." she said out loud

Emma smiled, blushed a bit and rolled her eyes, "You are too drunky.. you can get any man you wanted." she turned, and went to the door to lock it.

"What.." Manny drifted off, a bit nervous but a bit ready to say it, "What if I don't _want _a **man?"** she challanged.

Emma didn't seem to get it as she shrugged simply, "Then be single, you DON'T have to date someone to feel complete" she confirms and walked to Manny's kitchen and Manny eyed her, and couldn't help but glance at her ass and smirked a bit

Okay, drunk Manny can confirm she IS checking out Emma's ass and the curve of her hips and she likie.

Emma giggled, sitting on the kitchen stool and taking one of the cookies they made early, "Yum." she said, nibbling it and reached her hand out with it, offering Manny some.

Manny knew this trick, and to her adventage, Emma also left a bit of cookie crumb the corner of her mouth and Manny stood closer to Emma, reaching her fingers up to her lips, carressing them a bit and taking the cookie off, staring at her lips hungerily.

Emma swallowed hard, seeing them in an odd moment but couldn't help but feel her heart racing. Manny's fingers left tingles on her lips as as she watched Manny gaze down at the coookie still held out for her from Emma, she leaned down, biting a small part and chewing it, smirking at Emma and her eyes connecting to hers. Manny had the darkest most mysterious, most sexiest eyes Emma's ever seen.. Emma got lost in them and then in Manny's lips, when her tounge ran slowly over.

"Yum." Manny mocked Emma from before and saw her hypnotized on her mouth.

Emma blinked and snapped out of it. Why was she staring at Manny like a piece of meet? She was Manny, a friend.. and god, she was so fucking sexy as hell-

"Coming to bed?" Manny was nnow standing at the bedroom door, unzipping the back of her dress, gazing back at Emma.

Emma sat straighter on the stool and felt her heart thumping. She wanted Manny, she could feel it. Was this some girl crush? No.. that would be innocent.. this wasn't innocent, Emma was literally thinking about yanking that dress down off of Manny. She shook her head wildly. what was she thinking?! Manny was almost like a sister!

"Coming!" Emma squeeked.

When she slid into bed, the girls wear about thesame thing, short shorts and a tank top. The lights were out, they could only see a little of another and Emma softly exhaled when she laid down. She always did that when they lived together too.. Manny missed it. It was hard sleeping without when she first moved out.

"Goodnight Em." Manny said, and smirked a bit, getting the courage to wrap an arm around her waist and cuddling Emma.

They use to do it in highschool, when watching romantic comedies.. and Emma's heart stopped, melting in Manny's embarace.

"Night Manny." she whispered.

THe two fell into slumber.

**Just wondering! What would you guys like to see with these two? What situations should I put them in? Give me anything! REVIEWSNOw!**


End file.
